Zangya
Zangya is the secondary antagonist of the Dragon Ball Z film Bojack Unbound. She was voiced by Colleen Clinkenbeard. Personality Like Bojack and the rest of the Galaxy Soldiers, Zangya is cruel and merciless. Zangya is characterized as "a deadly beauty" (such as her battle with Krillin, who was too awestruck by her beauty to fight). Unlike the other members of her team, she showcases fear, should an opponent overpower them (via Gohan as a Super Saiyan 2). History Zangya worked as a fighter under Bojack, alongside Bido, Bujin, and Kogu. After Bojack was freed from the seal placed upon him by the Kais, she and her comrades accompanied Bojack to Earth were they took over a tournament hosted by a billionaire named X.S. Cash. She and the rest of Bojack's henchmen took the place of four of Hercule Satan's students to serve as opponents for the finalists. Zangya fought against Krillin and managed to beat him rather easily. Later when Gohan and the rest of the Z Fighters found out what was going on, they fought Zangya, along with the rest of Bojack's henchmen. After Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan 2, Zangya backs away in fear after he kills Bido and Bujin, her leader Bojack appears behind her and kills her off by shooting an energy sphere through her to kill Gohan. Zangya, along with countless other Dragon Ball Z antagonists, Zangya makes a cameo appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn when the residents of Hell make their escape to Earth. Enemies *Gohan *Krillin *Tien *Yamcha *Future Trunks *Piccolo Powers and Abilities Zangya has the superhuman abilities and energy manipulation abilities that are typical amongst most characters in the Dragon Ball series. In the movie Bojack Unbound, Zangya is strong enough to overpower Krillin by herself; Yamcha (with Bido's assistance); and was briefly shown fighting evenly with Future Trunks. She's no match at all against Gohan as a Super Saiyan 2, nor her leader Bojack (who easily kills her). She also seems to have the same max power transformation that Bojack and Kogu have, since during her fight against Krillin, her skin turns chartreuse and hair sticks up in the same manner. Trivia *Zangya's name is derived zangyaku a Japanese word meaning cruelty or brutality. *Delphinium, a character from Blue Dragon who was also created by Akira Toriyama, greatly resembles Zangya. *In the video game, Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3, if Zangya beats Master Roshi, Nam, and Krillin, she will say, "Don't cha wish your girlfriend was tough like me? Don't cha?" based on the song by the Pussycat Dolls and Busta Rhymes. *Zangya's death by Bojack was probably intended as a way to have Gohan avoid killing a female character. *In the games where they both appear in, should Zangya and Bojack fight one-another - she'll tell him to quit acting like he's the boss, showing signs of rebelliousness (which is in stark contrast to the movie, where she is completely loyal to him). *Before the debut of Dragon Ball Super, Zangya was known as the strongest female character in the Dragon Ball series. Navigation Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Fighters Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Minion Category:Betrayed Category:Brutes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Revived Category:Cowards Category:Evil from the Past Category:Arrogant Category:Humanoid Category:Enforcer Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Deceased Category:Pawns Category:Damned Souls Category:Affably Evil Category:Hero's Lover Category:In Love Category:Perverts Category:Neutral Evil Category:Pirates Category:Murderer Category:Scapegoat Category:Tragic